


Farmer Greg's Boy

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to the fireworks?” Thomas blurted out. Bitty took his attention off of the peaches and looked at Thomas. There was no one else around them in the market. It was pretty late in the day, most people were either finishing up their purchases or packing up their tables for the day. Bitty eyed the empty aisle and then looked back at Thomas to see that he was also keeping an eye on their surroundings. He seemed nervous, eager, and…worried. Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about because I was/am nervous about Jack being Bitty’s first boyfriend

——————

**May**

——————

 

Bitty had literally been down this road hundreds of times. He could and had walked the dirt road to the market in a snowstorm one year. The small stores and signs rarely changed and even when they did, it still managed to be familiar and _home._ This trip was the first drive he had taken when he had come home from Samwell for Christmas and now - the summer after his freshman year, here he was again. It was anticipation on the way there and satisfaction on the way back once he had gotten the ingredients he needed.

 

But he had never driven on this road with a concussion.

 

Technically, he wasn't even driving now.

 

He had made it ten minutes down the road from his parents' house when he had to pull his mama's car to the side of the road. His head was pounding and the May sun was already hotter than anything Massachusetts might get all spring. The grimy fake leather of the steering wheel felt slippery against his forehead but he didn't want to have to hold up his own head so he left it there.

 

"Eric?" A hushed voice came just outside the rolled-down driver's window. 

 

"Please not now, I'm sorry but-" Bitty squeezed his eyes shut and pushed down his nausea. He wished he had been able to at least pull over to a more deserted location. Lord knows his little town had enough secluded dirt roads around. Then again, his neighbors also had enough gossip and he hadn't intended on making headlines his first week back for the summer either.

 

"Eric, I can take you home," the calm voice offered. Bitty waited for a few quiet moments for the worst of his headache to pass. When he finally opened his eyes, the owner of the voice was still there.

 

"Eric?" Concerned green eyes met his and Bitty had to blink a few times before he recognized who was standing next to his mama's car. 

 

"Farmer Greg's boy?" He tried, wincing at the sound of his own hoarse voice.

 

"Coach's son," the guy smiled and nodded at him. 

 

"Eric," Bitty corrected him quietly.

 

"Thomas," the guy responded, just as soft but with a teasing smile on his face that would have had Bitty grinning in return if his head wasn't pounding. 

 

"Your mama said you got hit pretty hard during one of your hockey games this season. Those head injuries are no joke," Thomas told him idly, as though it wasn't unusual at all for Bitty to have pulled over in the middle of town during a grocery run. "I heard a lot of sporting leagues are trying to take them more seriously."

 

"You watch hockey?" Bitty blurted out before he could help himself. He thanked his head injury for his lack of impulse control. 

 

"Hard to since the Thrashers moved." Thomas shrugged. "Always looked like fun though." Bitty tried to think back to high school. Thomas' older brother, who captured the Greg name mantle, had been on the football team but Thomas...hadn't. He tried to remember what Thomas had done with his time besides helping out on the farm but he was coming up short. The sharp pain in his head came through again and he put his head back on the steering wheel with a whimper.

 

“Fun is definitely one word for it," Bitty said, not fooling himself or Thomas. 

 

"Please, Eric," Thomas had his hand on the door to the car but didn’t move to open it. “Let me take you home.”

 

The sooner he could get to a quiet and dark room, the better. Bitty didn't nod- he didn't want to shift his head- but he did reach over and pull up the lock on the door so Thomas could open it up. He leaned heavily on Thomas as he was helped into a truck that smelled like -

 

"Zucchini," Thomas offered. "I've got a bunch up in the back that I picked this weekend. I've promised them to the Carters."

 

Bitty wasn't sure what to say to that so he said nothing at all. He just leaned his head back against the seat and let Thomas quietly talk to him about the zucchini crop and whatever else was going on at his family’s farm. The zucchinis weren't the whole farm- just the side garden that he and his sister had started to earn some extra income on the side- it was mostly livestock and peanuts, so Thomas was telling him.

 

The turn into Bitty's driveway had him gritting his teeth- the sun turned on him full force and - oh - Thomas reached over and flipped the sun guard down at the same time he shut off his truck. "Just stay here for a second, okay? I'll go get your mama."

 

Bitty took a deep breath and when no pain went through his skull, he inwardly cheered. "No, it's okay, I've got this."

 

"Are you sure?" Thomas looked worried. He was fiddling with the buttons on the wrists of his lightweight plaid button-down which was way too hot to be wearing in the Georgia sun. 

 

"It comes in waves but I can walk," Bitty said gratefully as Thomas opened up the passenger door. After making sure Bitty could walk on his own, he jogged up to the front door and knocked on the screen door. 

 

"Mrs. Bittle?" He called but stepped back immediately as she came rushing out onto the porch. 

 

"I'm fine, Mama," Bitty started. He held up his hands. "Just had an issue driving back from the market.”

 

"Let's get you inside, dear. The door please?" She turned to Thomas, who obeyed and held it open as she walked Bitty into the house. "Hold him," she ordered. Again, Thomas listened and cupped Bitty's elbow, keeping him upright even though he could stand just fine by himself now. "Farmer Greg's boy bought Dicky home," she called down the hall to his father. 

 

"You get Farmer Greg's boy and I get Dicky," Bitty mumbled. Thomas' hand squeezed his elbow lightly and he let out a chuckle. Bitty held himself up straight. Even with his concussion, now wasn't the time to be leaning against a cute boy. He was back in Georgia now.

 

"What's this?" Coach asked, coming into the kitchen and eyeing the two boys. 

 

"Dicky had a spell and Farmer Greg's-"

 

"Thomas," Bitty interrupted her. Another squeeze to his elbow. "Was nice enough to get me home. I'm sorry, Mama. Your car is just out on the road. Gosh, did I even lock it? There’s butter in there!” He looked up at Thomas, who patted the lump in his pocket- the keys- when had Bitty given him the keys?

 

“I’ve got your bags, Eric,” Thomas promised. “And I locked the car, don't worry. I can drive you over to get it, Coach- soon as I'm done dropping off the zucchini."

 

"I'd appreciate it, Thomas, but it can wait until tomorrow if you're busy, son. We're not going anywhere."

 

"Tomorrow then," Thomas nodded. "Feel better, Eric." Bitty gave a weak wave and let his Mama settle him onto their couch. She placed a cool towel on his forehead and he tugged it down so that it covered his eyes as well. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was his parents talking about Farmer Greg’s- Thomas. Thomas, Bitty thought to himself. 

 

"What a nice boy."

 

"Heard he's running most of the livestock by himself now too."

 

—————

 

It wasn’t too early the next morning when Thomas came knocking at the door. It was early enough that Bitty had made the pies he had intended to bake the day before but late enough in the day that Thomas looked like he had already been through the ringer with whatever animals he kept on the farm.

 

“Good morning, Thomas. Come on in.” Bitty got to the screen door almost too quickly. He took a good look at Thomas that he hadn’t be able to do eighteen hours earlier. He was over six foot, with short brown hair, green eyes, and shoulders that Holster would probably try to steal for his shifts. Bitty wanted to turn away but Thomas was giving him a nervous smile.

 

“Morning,” Thomas’ voice was still low and quiet, his eyes met Bitty’s and then ticked upward to his forehead.

 

“I’m feeling much better this morning,” Bitty assured him. “I got my baking done and everything.”

 

Thomas looked…relieved. Bitty tried not to think about that but he had done nothing but think of Thomas last night. Hard not to focus on the boy that rescued him when he couldn’t even distract himself with television or music. He didn’t even want to look at his phone screen to check texts from the team for fear of offending his concussion. “What were you baking? These your award-winning pies?” Thomas’ question brought Bitty back to the kitchen. 

 

“How did you know that?” He asked, pleased. Bitty wasn’t foolish enough to say that baking helped his concussion. However, it gave him something to focus on that wasn’t a bright screen and going through a routine he knew by heart was lovelier than he could have imagined.

 

Thomas’ cheeks were a little pink. “We showed at the fair that year too- my goats. Your pies were the best thing on that table.”

 

Goats. Not what Bitty had been expecting. It wasn't unusual for their parts but still. Goats. “It’s kind of you to say. How about we go and get my mama’s car and then I’ll cut you up a slice?”

 

Bitty immediately wanted to take the words back when Thomas frowned at him but then- “Are you sure you’re able to drive?”

 

 _Oh_. Bitty calmed down, letting his fingers tap on the kitchen counter. Going from Samwell back to Georgia was taking more of a toll on his psyche than he had anticipated. He was being careful about everything he said. Thomas wasn't suspicious about the invitation, and there's no reason he should have been- Bitty treated everyone to pie. Still.

 

“If I have a spell again, I promise that you can take me right home but it’s a good day,” he told Thomas. “I promise,” Bitty repeated.

 

Thomas didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t argue with Bitty any further. “Okay then.”

 

It was the longest short ride of Bitty’s life. The day before, he had his eyes closed in the car for most of the drive. Now he had the opportunity to look around. There wasn’t really anything of note in the cab of Thomas’ truck. A few receipts, bottle of water, and sunglasses hanging from the rearview mirror. It still smelled like zucchinis. Before he knew it, Bitty was in his mama’s car and was being closely followed back to his house by Thomas.

 

The time that it took Thomas to devour a piece of Bitty’s pie would have put his teammates to shame. At least Thomas had the sense to sheepishly apologize. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else? Your head is okay?” Thomas didn’t sound just worried. Bitty paused. He almost sounded…hopeful. When their gazes met, Thomas looked away almost instantly.

 

_Oh._

 

Now it was Bitty’s turn to have his cheeks flush. “I’m not sure.” Thomas looked alarmed at that but Bitty held up his hands. “I just mean, if you wanted to come by tomorrow once you’re done on the farm for the morning, maybe you can see for yourself. You can even test out my new recipe if you'd like.”

 

“Yeah?” Thomas perked up- that _was_ hopefulness in his expression. Bitty wasn’t sure he could speak again so he just nodded. "I can- umm- I can let you know when I'm headed over?"

 

"I'd like that," Bitty told him gently. He held his hand out for Thomas' phone and was careful not to let their fingers touch as he took it. The last thing he wanted was for Coach or his mama to come into the kitchen and see them. He typed his number in the phone- an older one- a sturdy flip-phone - and sent a text to himself. "There, now I've got your number too."

 

"Good," Thomas said, taking his phone back and looking at it with a smile like he didn't quite now what to do with it now.

 

—————

 

Bitty was used to texting his teammates and well, nearly everyone else his age. He should have known Thomas wasn’t one for texting. Bitty privately told himself that maybe he could change that. He liked the constant contact with his Samwell friends and teammates that texting allowed. He also had a feeling that he would like having the same kind of contact with Thomas. Still, his stomach gave a jolt when the caller ID on his cell phone said that Thomas was calling him.

 

“Eric?” Thomas asked hesitantly. “I didn’t- I didn’t wake you?”

 

Bitty looked around his room. He was still in bed. He didn’t want Thomas to feel bad but he also didn’t want to lie to him.

 

“My mama wanted me up an hour ago. You’re doing me a favor,” he answered, sort-of honestly. 

 

“One of our goats went into a late labor. Most are nearly done. I’d like to stick around a bit. I was wondering maybe- if you wanted to-“

 

“Baby goats?”

 

“Kids,” Thomas confirmed. 

 

“Just give me directions and I’ll be there.”

 

“Are you sure you’re-“

 

“I’m fine to drive, Thomas,” Bitty insisted. “I’ll be sure to say anything if there’s a problem but there won’t be.”

 

——————

 

Thomas was nervously fiddling with his sleeves again when Bitty drove up and parked in the driveway of the farmhouse. It must have been a clean shirt, Bitty noticed. Unless the process of goats giving birth was relatively spotless, which he doubted. ”You brought me a pie?” was the first thing out of Thomas’ lips when he saw Bitty. He clamped his mouth shut right when it came out and Bitty laughed out loud. 

 

"I did.” He gave Thomas a huge smile. “Think of it as a reward for bringing some new lives into the world this morning.”

 

Thomas’ bashful expression was a good look on him. He scratched at his ear and looked towards what Bitty assumed was the goat pen, next to the barn. ”Thank you,” he finally said. 

 

"It's no trouble."

 

"Oh," Thomas sounded put off by that. 

 

"I didn't mean it like that," Bitty said quickly. "I just meant- it was no trouble because I wanted to make you one."

 

"Oh." - that was more of a pleased tone. Thomas' cheeks were already red from the sun but the color Bitty saw on his cheeks was enough incentive for him to step a little closer.

 

“Oh?”

 

Thomas nodded. Bitty smiled, satisfied, and took a step back again. He could do this. If anything, it was easier than Samwell. He knew the score here. There was even ground in Georgia- at least- here in their town.

 

“Come on then, put this on your porch so you can show me some of your new kids,” Bitty encouraged. Thomas smiled at that and eagerly took the foil-covered plate from Bitty’s hands, gingerly placing it on the porch, away from the steps. 

 

“You sure no one is going to steal that?” Bitty teased. 

 

“Aw nah,” Thomas said easily. “My sister isn’t back from school yet and pa is out in his fields. My mama is in town,” he explained. “It was just me and the goats this morning. Well, and the chickens.”

 

“I thought all the kids would have been born by now?” Bitty asked. He wasn’t a farmer by any means but he remembered enough of the schedule just from growing up surrounded by farms. 

 

“We’ve got a few late ones. They’ll be okay though.” Thomas unlatched the gate and let Bitty in the pen before closing it again. “That’s her over there.” He let his hand rest on Bitty’s shoulder to guide him towards the baby goat. “Her mama is a bit skittish. She’s had this issue with her last kid so I might end up giving her the bottle a few times.” Bitty stayed still and Thomas didn’t move his hand off of his shoulder. 

 

He tried not to imagine it but Bitty couldn’t help himself. Thomas’ large hands, one holding a bottle and the other holding the baby close to his chest. Lord…this was certainly going to be an interesting summer.

 

——————

**June**

——————

 

It had been a week since Bitty and Thomas had shared a lemon pie while leaning over the fence to the goat pen, watching the kids bounce against one another. 

 

It had been four phone calls, two text message tutorials, and six pictures of the baby goat since Bitty had last seen Thomas. 

 

Had he gone to the Carter’s open market hoping that Thomas was going to be selling some of his wares? Well, Bitty would never admit to that. But when a certain farmer’s son found him examining the summer fruits over in the corner of the market, he certainly couldn’t say that he was disappointed. 

 

“Are these your blueberries?”

 

Thomas shook his head. If there was one thing Bitty had noticed about Thomas, it was that he didn’t mind being quiet and letting Bitty do the talking. In fact, he seemed to prefer it and encourage it. That suited Bitty just fine.

 

“I’m not sure I can make a zucchini pie.”

 

“You could-“ Thomas stopped himself. “I just mean- if you wanted to, you probably could. Your pies are amazing,” he ended lamely. He seemed embarrassed. Bitty summoned up his hockey brain from hibernation and lightly bumped his hip against Thomas. 

 

“What do you think about peaches?” He asked casually. They looked ready to go but it was barely May so Bitty couldn’t be too sure.

 

“Peaches are good. Georgia peaches,” Thomas murmured, looking at the variety of fruit in front of them. 

 

“Maybe a peaches and cream pie this weekend,” Bitty thought aloud. He hadn’t done a proper one since before his first semester had started. He wasn’t sure what those markets in Massachusetts were selling as Georgia peaches but they certainly weren’t his Georgia peaches.

 

“Really?” Thomas’ excitement was enough to make Bitty’s decision. 

 

“I think it’s the perfect pie to start off the summer months here. I’m not saying that I’ll share it with the town during the June Festival but I think it would be nice to have.” _And share with you_ \- was the rest of the sentence that Bitty didn’t actually say. 

 

"Are you going to the fireworks?" Thomas blurted out. Bitty took his attention off of the peaches and looked at Thomas. There was no one else around them in the market. It was pretty late in the day, most people were either finishing up their purchases or packing up their tables for the day. Bitty eyed the empty aisle and then looked back at Thomas to see that he was also keeping an eye on their surroundings. He seemed nervous, eager, and…worried. Oh.

 

Bitty lowered his voice to a whisper, looking right at Thomas while still checking to make sure their section of the market was deserted. ”That depends- you asking me?” He asked, quiet and serious. He knew their town. It wasn’t backwards but it wasn’t progressive either. He had never thought- Thomas had gone to his high school- it wasn’t something-

 

Thomas met his gaze easily ”Yes, please,” he said, just as low. Bitty smiled and stood up straight. He took one of the peaches out of the basket near him and tossed it at Thomas. 

 

"I'd love to, Thomas,” he said brightly. “Now hold onto that one. I need at least eight more and I’m out of room in my basket.”

 

——————

 

“It smells good,” Thomas took the pie just as carefully as he did with the last one and set it in the small back of his truck. 

 

“You’ll have to wait a bit to see if it tastes just as good as it smells,” Bitty’s voice was stern but he was smiling at Thomas. He had spent most of the afternoon at the summer fair with his mama, wandering around and basking in the fact that he could stay out in the sun for whole hours at a time without needing any pain medication for headaches. He was a little worried about his head with the loud fireworks shows but something told him that Thomas was going to be nervous enough for the both of them.

 

"I've got blankets and extra sweatshirts but I don't think it'll get too cold."

 

Taking a deep breath and for the first time since being checked, Bitty decided to bold. "I wouldn't mind sharing a blanket with you regardless of the heat."

 

The smile on Thomas' face made it worth the risk. "Yeah?" He asked shyly, moving closer to Bitty. Bitty closed the distance, looking up at Thomas with an equally pleased smile. "Yeah."

 

“All right, I was thinking, we’ll get a good spot over out by Turner’s clearing.” Thomas moved his left hand to the steering wheel and cautiously let his other arm drape over Bitty’s shoulder. Bitty scooted himself closer to Thomas, more in the middle seat of the truck cab than the passenger seat. 

 

The silent ride wasn’t awkward at all as they made their way over to the Turner’s property. It was comfortable, more so than Bitty had expected. Thomas hummed along to the radio a bit- a country song that Bitty recognized but couldn’t quite place. For all of Thomas’ nerves, he seemed content to just be with Bitty. 

 

“I’ll turn around so the back will be facing the show,” he narrated apologetically, taking his arm from around Bitty’s shoulders so he could use both hands to maneuver the truck. Bitty reached into the back to grab the pie and two forks. Even though he didn’t need the help stepping up into the bed of the truck, he let himself be pushed up by Thomas.

 

“Comfortable?” Thomas asked. Bitty pressed himself to Thomas’ side again and tugged up onto the blanket. 

 

“Very.” Bitty leaned his head against Thomas’ shoulder. “You?”

 

“The same,” Thomas whispered. Under the blanket, Bitty felt fingers reaching for his own. He wiggled his and let Thomas interlace their fingers together. 

 

“Might be hard to eat pie like this,” Bitty murmured.

 

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

 

“I really don’t.”

 

——————

 

"Well, between hockey, class, and baking, I don't have much time to find a boyfriend up there. My teammates set me up with someone for our winter dance but lord, was that a disaster."

 

"The dance?"

 

"Oh, no not the dance, just my date. Maybe he would have been nice enough if he hadn't been so drunk."

 

"So your teammates know that..."

 

"I guess...I don't really see the need to hide when I'm up there. I was nervous at first but…it’s good now.”

 

"You're safe?"

 

Bitty’s eyes softened. Thomas was too sweet sometimes. “…I promise you, I'm safe. If I wasn't, I've got very large teammates looking out for me,” he said carefully. “They’re good guys, very welcoming. The whole school is, really.”

 

"Good." Thomas seemed relieved but Bitty still felt the need to continue his explanation.

 

"It's like another planet up there though. I mean- dating and people- like us.”

 

"So you're just allowed-"

 

Bitty shook his head. ”It's more like no one is in charge of allowing anything. Privacy is privacy but you can hold hands in the street and nearly no one will say anything cause...it doesn't matter. Or it does but it doesn't, does that make sense?"

 

"I think so. No hiding."

 

"No, not for holding hands or anything like that."

 

"I like our spots," Thomas started. The spots around the farm or the town that no one went, where they could be alone and away from noisy family and neighbors.

 

"Me too," Bitty told him quickly, reached up to give him a quick kiss. "I love them, sweetheart.”

 

"But holding your hand in public sure does sound..." Thomas couldn't decide on a word. "Good isn't good enough," he told Bitty. “I have to imagine that’s a nice place to live where that can happen.”

 

Bitty smiled. He knew the feeling. ”I know what you mean." 

 

“A lot of places up north are like that?” He asked curiously. 

 

“That’s what I hear. I really haven’t been to many besides Boston and Samwell. It’s nice…and safe, for the most part.”

 

“Mmm safe.”

 

——————

**July**

——————

 

It was dusk and the farm was empty save for Thomas and Bitty. No one was expected home so Bitty felt more than comfortable sitting between Thomas' legs, with his back against Thomas' chest as he scrolled through his phone. 

 

Bitty: /pictures/Thomas/goat4.jpg

Lardo: Is that a goat?

Bitty: A baby goat! My friend Thomas keeps them.

Lardo: Cute!

Ransom: Thomas?

Ransom: Friend?

Ransom: Friend Thomas?

Ransom: Young Bitty, do you have something you wish to share with the rest of the team?

Bitty: Y'all...

Holster: Whoa- is that who is holding the goat? Those hands! Get it Bits!

Jack: That’s great, Bitty. We’re happy for you. 

Ransom: He treating you right? Cause we’ll come down there. 

Holster: Did he woo you with baby goats, Bitty? Cause that’s some game right there.

Shitty: Aren’t you a little young to be a dad to some kids?

 

Bitty read the texts over again and looked up at Thomas, eyes narrowed. “Wait a minute- did you woo me with baby goats?” 

 

Thomas’ face turned dark, dark red and Bitty’s eyes widened. "You did!" 

 

“You made me pie!” Thomas half-heartedly argued. 

 

“Baby. Goats.” Bitty punctuated. He leaned up to kiss Thomas and ended up not texting the boys back for another fifteen minutes. By that time, there was practically a novella of what Shitty and Holster assumed had happened between Bitty and Thomas. 

 

“Your phone keeps buzzing.”

 

“It’s just my team chirping me. They can wait a little longer.” 

 

“Chirping?” Thomas looked over at where his large chicken coop was situated near the barn. He had been talking earlier about putting an extension on it but he needed to get his father’s permission first. Bitty rarely saw Thomas’ dad but the way Thomas talked, he seemed to exist just to yank Thomas around on whether or not he was going to pass on the farm to him. Bitty didn’t want to think about that thouhh.

 

“No, not that kind of chirping, hon.” Bitty kissed Thomas’ nose. “It’s a hockey term. It just means teasing.”

 

“Oh.” That didn’t seem to ease the expression on Thomas’ face. “Good teasing?” He double-checked. 

 

“Definitely.”

 

——————

**August**

——————

 

"I'll call you and text you."

 

"One day, I'm going to drive you to town to get a new phone so we can see each other's faces while I’m at school,” Bitty swore. Thomas went quiet and he looked almost- embarrassed. "Thomas?" Bitty asked. He used his thumb to nudge Thomas' hips- his surefire way of telling Thomas that he was there and waiting or whenever he wanted to start talking. 

 

"My sister set it up for me. It was supposed to be a surprise," he said quickly. 

 

"A phone?"

 

Thomas shook his head. "A computer. A laptop with a camera." Bitty was going to miss seeing Thomas' red cheeks but at least they would be able to Skype. It wouldn't be the same as cupping the warm cheeks in person and bringing them close to him to kiss but...it was something.

 

——————

**September**

——————

 

“You mind if I pack while we talk, sweetheart? I’ve got a roadie this weekend.”

 

“No, that’s fine. Is it two games?”

 

“Two. First roadie of the season though. I’m excited.”

 

“I can tell.” Thomas smiled at him through the screen. Bitty turned around to toss socks in his bag and heard Thomas start coughing.

 

“You all right there?” Bitty looked at the laptop screen and Thomas’ face was bright red. 

 

“Those are…some…shorts.” Thomas managed to get out. He wasn’t looking at Bitty, or anywhere remotely close to his laptop camera and screen. Bitty looked down- he was still wearing his bright blue shorts that were, well, short.

 

“Still a little warm up there somehow,” Bitty said cheekily.

 

“Sure,” Thomas, dazed. “Is that- are there-“

 

“Close your mouth, sug, you’re catching flies.”

 

——————

**October**

——————

 

“You look tired.”

 

“I’m fine, Eric, I promise.” Thomas’ smile was sleepy and Bitty wished he was there with him. October was a rough time for the farm apparently but Thomas still made the effort to talk and keep up with Bitty, even when he ended up falling asleep during some of their calls.

 

“Are you taking care of yourself? Eating enough protein?”

 

“Isn’t that what you said your captain always tells you?

 

“He’s not wrong. Don’t tell him I said that though.”

 

——————

**November**

——————

 

"Hey- Thomas, it's Holzty- Holster. Listen, the dance is at the end of this month and we were hoping you can come up here obviously as a surprise cause it's called Winter Screw but we're not about to screw Bitty again, well- I mean, you are- but not like that- or like that- I mean, whatever you guys do is your business but I know he'd love it if you'd come up for it and it would be a great surprise and maybe he'll stop looking so sad at his phone at your picture and pictures of the goats and we'd all like to meet you and maybe you can catch a game- really see Bitty in action cause man, did he fucking bounce back after his concussion. He's on fire this year. Fucking beauty. And we've got one that Sunday afternoon so like, don't worry about us, we've got a full day and a half to recover from the Screw which is more than enough for Shits but hey what do you say?"

 

“…Uh. Hi?”

 

“Thomas, right?”

 

——————

 

“About the Screw…” Holster started. 

 

“The Winter Screw,” Ransom corrected him.

 

Bitty sighed angrily but his teammates didn’t take that as a sign to stop talking to him. “Boys, I already told you I wasn’t going. Y’all have paired off for this year and so I’d rather just stay in.”

 

“Well, we think you should go.”

 

“Oh, do you?” Bitty turned around, raising a single eyebrow just like Lardo had taught him.

 

“Yep, we found you a date and everything.”

 

Now Bitty was really seeing red. Or Samwell crimson. Whatever. “Now, you listen here, I have a boyfriend down in Georgia and I refuse to be set-up on a date for this dance, platonic or not. It wouldn’t feel right. I’m not doing it!”

 

“Ummm…” a familiar, nervous stutter came from behind him. 

 

Bitty spun around and gasped. “Thomas!”

 

“Hi, Eric.” With a backpack slung over one shoulder, Thomas was taking up nearly all of the front entryway. He looked exhausted but solid and there in front of him. Bitty couldn’t stop looking.

 

“Eric?” Ransom and Holster asked at the same time.

 

Bitty rolled his eyes. “That’s my name, you hooligans. I know you remember it.”

 

“Bitty?” Thomas tried it out. He had never said Bitty’s hockey nickname before. He had known him as Coach’s son or Eric or- god forbid- Dicky for years. It sounded strange to Bitty and by the face Thomas made, it sounded strange to him as well. 

 

“It’s a hockey thing,” Bitty said even though he remembered explaining it to Thomas before. He was still in a daze because Thomas was in front of him looking nervous and unsure and well, Bitty couldn’t have that. He flung himself at his boyfriend, letting Thomas worry about catching him so he didn’t have to focus on 60% Samwell hockey team watching their reunion. Thomas did catch him and Bitty’s feet left the floor.

 

“Hi, Coach’s son,” Thomas whispered into his ear.

 

Bitty squeezed him tight and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here, Farmer Greg’s Boy.” Thomas set him down on the floor and Bitty leaned against his chest. He smelled like the train but he also smelled bit like home. Bitty wondered if he was hungry. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Adam set it up for me. And you,” Thomas added. “This was the dance you told me about and I wanted you to have a better experience this year. And I…wanted to see you.”

 

“I wanted to see you too.” Bitty bit his lip. “But gosh, I’ve got class all tomorrow, sugar, and it’s finals review.”

 

“That’s one pet name already!” Holster called from the kitchen. “Shitty owes me ten bucks!”

 

Bitty leaned away from Thomas just to shout back- “I will provoke your pie privileges.”

 

Holster stuck his head through the open doorway. “After I brought you your sugar? That’s not very polite, Eric.” 

 

“He did set this all up,” Thomas teased quietly. He still hadn’t let go of Bitty’s hips. 

 

Giving Thomas a pout, Bitty joked right back. “Five minutes here and you’ll already on their side? I thought you were on my team, not…my team’s team.”

 

Holster came out of the kitchen, definitely not eating a piece of the pie that was cooling on the table. “I know your class schedule, Bits. I set him up with my friend who is in the sustainable agriculture program.”

 

“You know how to farm and you have a certificate for livestock,” Bitty reminded Thomas, who only shrugged.

 

“Yeah but that was a few years ago, every once in a while I try to attend something- conference or lectures. You know, get up on all the new trends and get involved.”

 

Bitty nodded, leaning up to kiss Thomas, pleased that Holster refrained from making a comment. “So you’ve got a meeting?”

 

Thomas shook his head but he was still so close to Bitty’s face that it probably counted as an eskimo kiss. “Something about auditing?” He looked at Holster who nodded. “Auditing. It’s like- I can go to a class. It’s about urban farming and sustainability in large cities.” 

 

“Holster signed you up to audit a class?” Bitty peered around Thomas to look at Holster, who had fingerguns ready to go. He mouthed ‘Thank you.’

 

“Just one.” Thomas shrugged. Bitty moved closer to him again and sighed when Thomas’ arms tightened around his waist. 

 

“And then the dance?” He asked into Thomas’ shoulder.

 

“If you want me here,” Thomas told him.

 

“I really do.”

 

——————

 

If someone had told freshman year Eric Bittle that he would have gone to the sophomore year Winter Screw with a cute boy from his own town who raised baby goats and had shoulders that his teammates were jealous of, he would have checked his ingredients to make sure he hadn’t just fed that person an expired pie.

 

It wasn’t as awkward as Bitty expected but it was still a little strange. He couldn’t think of another way to describe it. It wasn’t bad by any means. It had been a good date. Thomas had borrowed a blazer from his brother and was wearing nice slacks while Bitty had thrown on a bowtie with pants that had Thomas stuttering. They went, danced, had a few drinks, and made it back to the Haus without any serious issues.

 

Except for the issue that Thomas was…a little out of his element. No one looked sideways at gay couples up at Samwell but Thomas still was nervous and held onto Bitty’s hand tighter than he ever had before. It wasn’t unwelcome but it still…it wasn’t as settled as Bitty would have liked. He supposed that, just like everything else, would take time.

 

He wanted Thomas to enjoy himself. He got along great with the team, even with Jack, who had quizzed him about farming for a good twenty minutes before Bitty could drag him away.

 

Regardless, the night was a success. Bitty fell asleep with a smile on his face, pressed against Thomas in his small Haus bed.

 

——————

**December**

——————

 

Thomas normally didn’t text Bitty during his class. He knew his schedule and even though Bitty swore he kept his phone on silent, Thomas always just insisted that he didn’t want to distract him from school. That’s why Bitty’s stomach dropped when his phone buzzed during his Thursday afternoon seminar. 

 

_Call me when you get a chance?_

 

Bitty couldn’t focus on class after that. His mind ran through a thousand different scenarios but he couldn’t just leave the lecture hall to call Thomas- then he’d know and feel bad for disrupting his afternoon. It was the longest hour and twenty-five minutes of Bitty’s life up until that point. The professor dismissed them and he already had his books packed in his messenger bag. 

 

“Sweetheart? Is everything okay?” Bitty asked worriedly on his walk back to the house. He didn’t want to have whatever this conversation was outside on the quad but he couldn’t wait. He moved quickly, turning his head away from the cars passing through campus even though he was sure it didn’t make a difference in the noise levels.

 

“I’m doing fine. It wasn’t- nothing’s wrong- no one’s hurt, I mean.” Bitty hadn’t heard Thomas this unsure of his words since they first started dating. 

 

“No one’s hurt…” Bitty repeated. “But something is wrong?” He asked, stilling his hand where he was trying to dig the Haus keys out of his pants pocket.

 

“In a matter of speaking?” Thomas said uncomfortably. Bitty could hear him shifting on the other end. 

 

“Thomas…” He started quietly.

 

“My dad wants to sign the farm over to me,” Thomas blurted out in one quick breath. 

 

“Oh…oh, Thomas. That’s- congratulations.” Bitty leaned his forehead against the closed door of the Haus. He let his bag drop into the front hallway and took a deep breath. “That’s what you wanted.”

 

“It is…” Thomas’ sigh mirrored Bitty’s. They both knew what was coming next but Bitty hadn’t quite expected it this soon. Maybe it was for the best. Thomas staying down in Madison and Bitty…not doing that at all.

 

He moved away from the Haus’ front door, eyeing the empty first floor as he made his way into the deserted kitchen. “Thomas…I like it here. I…never expected to end up back in Madison.”

 

“I understand.” And Thomas did understand- that wasn’t the issue, Bitty realized. It was something they had both known.

 

“Do you?” He double-checked. 

 

“I do.” Thomas’ voice was barely audible and Bitty tried not to read into it. If he heard tears, then he knew he would start crying.

 

“I know that you’ve got your family and you want to take over the farm. And I love that, I really do. But I can’t be there,” he apologized. 

 

“I know that too,” Thomas said sadly. Bitty closed his eyes tight, not wanting any tears to fall just yet. He and Thomas had avoided the conversation a few times now- how Thomas wanted to take over the farm and how Bitty…didn’t want to live in Madison for the rest of his life. 

 

“You’re a sweetheart, Thomas. I can’t say that fondly enough. You’re going to make some boy very happy one day.” _I hope_ , Bitty added silently, wondering if it would be too much to try and set someone up with Thomas. The pain in his heart told him it was too soon for him to even think about that. Who did he even know? His brain told him that it had taken Thomas eighteen years to find Bitty in their town, who knows how long it would take Thomas to find another boy.

 

“Same to you, Eric. You’re…just…you’re going to succeed in whatever you want to do,” Thomas told him- he definitely sounded as though he was talking through some tears. 

 

Bitty ended the call and laid his head on the Haus’ kitchen table. Something his mama would have scolded him for. _Don’t lay out your hair where you roll your dough,_ his mama would tell him.

 

“Bitty? You okay?” An unsure voice came from behind him. So much for an empty Haus. 

 

“I’ll be fine, Jack,” he responded quietly. “Just a break-up. People go through those all the time, so I hear.” He didn’t bother picking his head up off of the table. He deserved to leave it there a little longer. 

 

“They’re…not the best,” Jack said carefully. 

 

“No,” Bitty agreed.

 

“You’ll be okay though,” Jack spoke with such confidence that Bitty had to twist his head to look at him.

 

“I sure hope so. This isn’t the best feeling,” Bitty mumbled. He leaned back and stretched his arms in front of him, shaking them out from where they had been clenched against him.

 

“He seemed like a nice guy,” Jack offered. Bitty’s tired smile was tolerant at best. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss at all just yet but Jack was trying so hard to be a good friend, good captain.

 

“He was- well, he is. We just want different things is all.”

 

Jack stood awkwardly in the doorway and Bitty did his best not to let out a a depressed laugh.

 

Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave his captain an out. ”Weren't you supposed to be studying, Mr. Zimmermann?"

 

"I heard you but didn’t smell pie. I knew something was up,” Jack said lamely. "I shouldn’t have eavesdropped. I'm...sorry. I know you really liked him."

 

"I did," Bitty said, mostly to himself. "I was kind of hoping he'd come up here and…I don’t know- enjoy it enough that maybe a life away from the farm- I mean, a life with me would seem like a great option. He seemed like he had liked the idea of not having to hide but in the end, I think…he didn’t want to leave his family and the farm, which I understand. Madison is a long way away from Samwell is terms of…being progressive.”

 

"That does sound nice- the not hiding bit.” Jack shrugged. Bitty appreciated the effort but before he could comment on it, Jack added, ”He did seem to like being up here.”

 

“It wasn’t the hiding in Madison that I minded,” Bitty admitted. 

 

"Really?" Jack took a step closer, in to the kitchen.

 

"Of course not- that’s just…how it is down there. I wasn't going to make him come out to all of our neighbors and then leave for nine months of the year. That's not fair. I was just hoping..."

 

"He'd come here and like it enough to stay?"

 

"It was foolish. He's got a family farm and a life already built. It’s good that he’s so dedicated to his family,” Bitty said reluctantly. “One day, he’ll meet a boy who will love that about him.”

 

"Relationships are about compromise though,” Jack said thoughtfully. He wasn’t looking at Bitty anymore. 

 

"No, not this. That's too much compromise. He can't leave that all to his sister to do god knows what up here." Bitty eyed his phone and frowned. “When it comes down to it, I guess I just don't want to end up back in Madison. He realized we had an expiration date before I did."

 

That got Jack’s attention. He smirked at Bitty. ”Was that a food joke?"

 

"Maybe." Bitty shrugged. It really wasn’t but he’ll take any victory.

 

“Do you want to get some froyo?” Jack asked suddenly.

 

Bitty took a break from frowning at his phone to frown at his captain. “It’s 20 degrees outside, Jack.”

 

Jack shrugged and looked away again. “Is that a no?”

 

“No…it’s not. Let me put my bag upstairs and we’ll go, okay?”

 

“Sounds good.”


	2. Farmer Greg's Boy, the alternate ending: Two Blondes Making Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the original fic was about how Thomas was Bitty’s first boyfriend, this is how he stays Bitty’s first & only boyfriend, but Jack still finds happiness too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there’s some repetitiveness from the original story to set the scene. Rest of notes located at the end of the fic.

 

**——————**

**November**

**——————**

 

"Hey- Thomas, it's Holzty- Holster. Listen, the dance is at the end of this month and we were hoping you can come up here obviously as a surprise cause it's called Winter Screw but we're not about to screw Bitty again, well- I mean, you are- but not like that- or like that- I mean, whatever you guys do is your business but I know he'd love it if you'd come up for it and it would be a great surprise and maybe he'll stop looking so sad at his phone at your picture and pictures of the goats and we'd all like to meet you and maybe you can catch a game- really see Bitty in action cause man, did he fucking bounce back after his concussion. He's on fire this year. Fucking beauty. And we've got one that Sunday afternoon so like, don't worry about us, we've got a full day and a half to recover from the Screw which is more than enough for Shits but hey what do you say?"

 

“…Uh. Hi?”

 

“Thomas, right?”

 

——————

 

“About the Screw…” Holster started. 

 

“The Winter Screw,” Ransom corrected him.

 

Bitty sighed angrily but his teammates didn’t take that as a sign to stop talking to him. “Boys, I already told you I wasn’t going. Y’all have paired off for this year and so I’d rather just stay in.”

 

“Well, we think you should go.”

 

“Oh, do you?” Bitty turned around, raising a single eyebrow just like Lardo had taught him.

 

“Yep, we found you a date and everything.”

 

Now Bitty was really seeing red. Or Samwell crimson. Whatever. “Now, you listen here, I have a boyfriend down in Georgia and I refuse to be set-up on a date for this dance, platonic or not. It wouldn’t feel right. I’m not doing it!”

 

“Ummm…” a familiar, nervous stutter came from behind him. 

 

Bitty spun around and gasped. “Thomas!”

 

“Hi, Eric.” With a backpack slung over one shoulder, Thomas was taking up nearly all of the front entryway. He looked exhausted but solid and there in front of him. Bitty couldn’t stop looking.

 

“Eric?” Ransom and Holster asked at the same time.

 

Bitty rolled his eyes. “That’s my name, you hooligans. I know you remember it.”

 

“Bitty?” Thomas tried it out. He had never said Bitty’s hockey nickname before. He had known him as Coach’s son or Eric or- god forbid- Dicky for years. It sounded strange to Bitty and by the face Thomas made, it sounded strange to him as well. He liked when they were on the same wavelength about even the more mundane things.

 

“It’s a hockey thing,” Bitty said even though he remembered explaining it to Thomas before. He was still in a daze because Thomas was in front of him looking nervous and unsure and well, Bitty couldn’t have that. He flung himself at his boyfriend, letting Thomas worry about catching him so he didn’t have to focus on 60% Samwell hockey team watching their reunion. Thomas did catch him and Bitty’s feet left the floor.

 

“Hi, Coach’s son,” Thomas whispered into his ear.

 

Bitty squeezed him tight and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here, Farmer Greg’s Boy.” Thomas set him down on the floor and Bitty leaned against his chest. He smelled like the train but he also smelled bit like home. Bitty wondered if he was hungry. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Adam set it up for me. And you,” Thomas added. “This was the dance you told me about and I wanted you to have a better experience this year. And I…wanted to see you.”

 

“I wanted to see you too.” Bitty bit his lip. “But gosh, I’ve got class all tomorrow, sugar, and it’s a test day.”

 

“That’s one pet name already!” Holster called from the kitchen. “Shitty owes me ten bucks!”

 

Bitty leaned away from Thomas just to shout back- “I will provoke your pie privileges.”

 

Holster stuck his head through the open doorway. “After I brought you your sugar? That’s not very polite, Eric.” 

 

“He did set this all up,” Thomas teased quietly. He still hadn’t let go of Bitty’s hips. 

 

Giving Thomas a pout, Bitty joked right back. “Five minutes here and you’ll already on their side? I thought you were on my team, not…my team’s team.”

 

Holster came out of the kitchen, definitely not eating a piece of the pie that was cooling on the table. “I know your class schedule, Bits. I set him up with my friend who is in the sustainable agriculture program.”

 

“You know how to farm and you have a certificate for livestock,” Bitty reminded Thomas, who only shrugged.

 

“Yeah but that was a few years ago, every once in a while I try to attend something- conference or lectures. You know, get up on all the new trends and get involved.”

 

Bitty nodded, leaning up to kiss Thomas, pleased that Holster refrained from making a comment. “So you’ve got a meeting?”

 

Thomas shook his head but he was still so close to Bitty’s face that it probably counted as an eskimo kiss. “Something about auditing?” He looked at Holster who nodded. “Auditing. It’s like- I can go to a class. It’s about urban farming and sustainability in large cities.” 

 

“Holster signed you up to audit a class?” Bitty peered around Thomas to look at Holster, who had fingerguns ready to go. He mouthed ‘Thank you.’

 

“Just one.” Thomas shrugged. Bitty moved closer to him again and sighed when Thomas’ arms tightened around his waist. 

 

“And then the dance?” He asked into Thomas’ shoulder.

 

“If you want me there,” Thomas told him.

 

“I really do.”

 

——————

 

Bitty had never left his Women, Food, & American Culture class in such a rush before, Jack and his professor were both shocked when he didn't stick around to ask questions about the material. Not that he even noticed- Thomas was waiting for him back at the Haus.

 

Or at least, they had said they'd meet back at the Haus after class. "Have any of y'all seen Thomas?" Bitty asked two of his frogs. Nursey was looking in disbelief at the amount of teal ties than Chowder had laid out for himself. 

 

_("C, you don't have any other color to wear?"_

 

_"She's wearing it though! I want to match!"_

 

_"It's not prom, Chowder."_

 

_"But the Sharks!"_

 

_"Chill, bro.")_

 

“The class he was auditing was done at four," Bitty explained, trying not to sound nervous. If Nursey told him to chill, he might react like Dex.

 

"He's def not in the Haus, Bits. Maybe he got lost." Nursey just shrugged. "First time on campus and all."

 

Bitty shook his head, his hand tightened on the strap of his bag. "He went over to the building by himself. I'm sure he's not lost. Maybe it just ran long."

 

A hand clapped him on the shoulder. Ransom grinned at him. "He just walked in, bro. Nothing to worry about."

 

Thomas dressed for class like he would have for a morning doing farm chores, just jeans and a button-down, but he swapped his boots for a pair of sneakers. He had an old backpack with him that Bitty assumed was from high school. He wished he could remember more of Thomas in high school but between training & traveling for figure skating and Thomas working on the farm, they might as well have graduated from different institutions.

 

Sometimes, Bitty let himself daydream about what it would have been like if he and Thomas had gone to the same high school. Neither of them would have been too bold but he liked to imagine them sneaking glances at one another, quietly doing homework in the fields, maybe even having their own private prom to two under the stars.

 

Another life, Bitty told himself firmly as he focused his attention on Thomas, who still looked...out of his element. He put his fingers through the belt loops of Thomas’ jeans and tugged, grounding him.

 

"You look dazed, sweetheart. How was it?"

 

Thomas sheepishly smiled, a little uncertain. "It was good?" He tried. “The professor knew what he was talking about. Some of those students really wanted to learn but I sort of...got into a discussion with another student about small farms.”

 

"Sort of?" Bitty teased. "Did you argue with a Samwell student?"

 

"It was a discussion," Thomas insisted. He didn't seem too sure though, like he still hadn't quite digested the experience.

 

Bitty took pity on his boyfriend. ”Well, then how was your discussion?"

 

"Good...really good, I think. The professor wants me to come back up next month and talk to the class about my farm and its history and where we see it going in the next ten years. Sort of like a project for his students, I guess? He said that class goes for a full two semesters.”

 

"Really? I thought you were just auditing?" Bitty perked up. He liked the idea of seeing Thomas again before winter break. Not that they wouldn’t see one another but there was a difference between sneaking around their town and being able to fall asleep together in Bitty's bed. 

 

"Me too." Thomas shrugged, he still looked as though he was thinking about everything that had happened in the class. Bitty would ask more specific questions later, once Thomas mentally worked through the afternoon. 

 

"So, what did you say? Do I get to see you next month too?" Bitty asked eagerly. 

 

Thomas just nodded happily and ducked down to kiss him. “It’s around your finals though,” he said worriedly. 

 

“We’ll make it work,” Bitty assured him. “Now, come on, we’ve got a dance to get to.”

 

——————

 

If someone had told freshman year Eric Bittle that he would have gone to the sophomore year Winter Screw with a cute boy from his own town who raised baby goats and had shoulders that his teammates were jealous of, he would have checked his ingredients to make sure he hadn’t just fed that person an expired pie. 

 

It wasn’t as awkward as Bitty expected but it was still a little strange. He couldn’t think of another way to describe it. It wasn’t bad by any means. It had been a good date. Thomas had borrowed a blazer from his brother and was wearing nice slacks while Bitty had thrown on a bowtie with pants that had Thomas stuttering. He wanted Thomas to enjoy himself. He got along great with the team, even with Jack, who had quizzed him about farming for a good twenty minutes before Bitty could drag him away.

 

Bitty just felt…lucky. It was all new for the two of them- being out and having people know about them. They held hands on the walk across campus and when they weren’t dancing, Thomas’ arms were still looped around his waist. They went, danced, had a few drinks, and made it back to the Haus without any serious issues.

 

Bitty fell asleep pressed against Thomas, the smile on his face tucked into Thomas’ neck with the farmer’s fingers rubbing against his waist. 

 

**——————**

**December**

**——————**

 

“You look nervous. You shouldn’t look nervous. You’re up here with me and lecturing students and attending your first college party today,” BItty told Thomas, very matter-of-fact. Thomas was bundled up in a borrowed winter coat, arms full of books and papers after a full afternoon talking to the sustainable agriculture students. 

 

“Stop calling it a party! Please refer to it as Hashtag EpicKegster, thank you!”

 

Thomas looked around the kitchen, but Holster was no where to be seen.

 

“He throws his voice pretty well,” Bitty explained. “He could be anywhere in the Haus, honest.”

 

“Hashtag? That’s a Twitter thing, right?” Thomas asked hesitantly. 

 

Bitty waved his hand. “Yeah but don’t worry, you can just call it Epic Kegster. Or keep calling it a party like I do- just to make him angry.”

 

“You tweet, right? And blog?” Thomas asked carefully, not sure he was using the words properly. He tipped his pile of books onto the kitchen table, careful to avoid Bitty’s review cards.

 

"A vlog," Bitty corrected him. “Mostly.”

 

Thomas looked like he was doing some hard thinking. Bitty reached out and held his hand. He liked being able to do it in person and he was going to take advantage of their close proximity while he could. ”Can you teach me how to use Twitter maybe?" Thomas asked quickly.

 

"What on earth are you talking about? Is this about the class?" Bitty asked. He pulled some of Thomas’ books close to him. Some were about farming but others were about multimedia. Thomas pulled out an article from between two of the texts and Bitty read the title ‘Farming in the Digital Age.’

 

Thomas realized that he had jumped headfirst into the conversation without any explanation. "It was...good.”

 

"You don't sound sure." Bitty’s eyes ran over the first paragraph of the article. It was all about drawing attention to farms and farming culture through social media. 

 

"The professor...he wants me to work with the class to bring attention to agricultural problems."

 

Bitty hummed, putting together the pieces of the idea from what Thomas was telling him and the paperwork on the table. ”That sounds like it could be a good thing."

 

"I think so too?" Thomas didn't sound sure. "But it means I'd have to take videos so they could edit them and put them on the Internet. And take pictures for Twitter and stuff like that. I don't know how to do any of that. He said it could be a project for his class but I’d still have to do the actual pictures and videos and all.”

 

”Well, you're in luck, because I happen to be a self-taught expert in vlogging and social media." Bitty smiled at him. He thought about the pictures Thomas sent him each day about the sun rising over the farm and the goats huddling together as the temperature dropped as low a sit would in Georgia. “Well, you wooed me with pictures, I see no reason why that won’t work for everyone else,” Bitty teased him. “If you want to do this, then I’ll help you.”

 

"Are you sure?" Bitty knew what Thomas was asking. He knew how much Bitty loved vlogging and how it was his other outlet in their small town. He didn’t want to interfere with that. However, Bitty was more worried about Thomas. He had no doubt that the project would be a success. But that would come with some publicity consequences. If Bitty learned anything from watching Jack getting put through the runner in the media from just the speculation about which NHL teams were talking to him, it was that putting your life out there in the world would mean that people thought they owned a part of it.

 

"Are _you_ sure?"

 

"I think...this could be a good thing. A lot of people are hurting down there and doing something like this could really help."

 

"It could also call attention to some other things,” Bitty told him gently. 

 

Thomas continued his thought, not really hearing Bitty just yet. "And he mentioned video ads and education grants? Any money made would go towards the farm. I might be able to hire some extra help for the times I need to come up here for the class. And you." 

 

"I certainly wouldn't argue against that,” Bitty said slowly.

 

Backtracking, Thomas gave Bitty a curious look. "What do you mean? What else would I be calling attention to?"

 

"Well, you...I'm sorry but if you're going to do this and the class is going to promote it, you'll get a lot of questions, including personal ones. Especially if it goes viral," Bitty said firmly. The amount of personal questions he got on his Twitter and videos still astounded him.

 

Thomas' face was red- it usually got a little flush when he remembered he had a personal life with Bitty - but his expression was still serious. Bitty took it as a sign to keep going.

 

"For what it's worth, a gay farmer contributing to social media would get a lot of attention but it'll be good and bad. Not to mention the reaction from Madison."

 

Thomas was quiet. His eyes went from the piles of books and papers to Bitty’s gaze. ”…what do you think?"

 

Bitty took his time thinking of an answer, with Thomas content to just sit at the Haus kitchen table and wait for him.  "I think that you don't have to worry about it right away," he said honestly. "We went to high school together so there's no suspicion of me or you saying that I'm helping you with this- it's in my wheelhouse.” He squared his shoulders. This much, he could do. He had been around his social media long enough that he felt confident passing it along to Thomas.

 

"So nothing personal yet?” Thomas summarized. 

 

"Not this personal, no." Bitty gestured between the two of them. Thomas caught his other hand and held onto it. 

 

"I'm not even sure how to start."

 

"Well, like I said- you got me with baby goats. I think the same tactic will work on the rest of the world." He used both hands that Thomas had a hold of and gave it a little pull. “Come on, let’s put these things in my room before the set-up for this party starts.” 

 

——————

 

"Shitty said you had to kick the football team out of this party once?"

 

"Two years back." Jack nodded. The captain leaned against the wall in the space next to Thomas and Bitty, close enough not to get into anyone's way as they stumbled through the Haus. “It was all over the Swallow," he said sourly.

 

“The Swallow is the student paper," Bitty reminded Thomas. "And see, that’s publicity just from a college party. People still knew everything about it,” He twisted around to look up at his boyfriend. Thomas was braced against the wall and Bitty was flush against his front, determined to stay close to him all night. “I’m giving Thomas some media lessons,” he told Jack. “The agriculture students want to use his farm as a project. They want it to go viral.”

 

“That’s tricky stuff,” Jack said knowingly. His eyes went a little glazed. “Baby goats though, right? Could work,” he smirked. 

 

“And selfies!” Bitty’s eyes lit up. He moved away from Thomas just slightly to dig his phone out of his pocket. “I’m going to teach you so much, sweetheart. Get in here, Jack.” He held his phone in front of the three of them, Jack and Thomas both leaning down to peer at the screen- twin confused smiles had Bitty laughing out loud.

 

“I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t seeing it myself.” A voice from across the hall said. “Jack Zimmerman. At a party. Taking a selfie.” 

 

Bitty lowered his phone as Jack looked up over it. “Kent?”

 

Bitty wouldn’t have recognized Kent Parson if Holster hadn’t waxed poetry about his hands and hair each time he made the Sportscenter highlights for the past three semesters. He looked almost too casual in a plaid button-down but even a backwards baseball cap couldn’t tame his cowlick as it tried to sneak through above the size strap. 

 

“Hey, Zimms. Didja miss me?

 

“Kent,” Jack said again. Thomas coughed and Bitty squeezed his hand. They both could feel the tension. Jack shook his head and looked from Kent to his teammate. 

 

"Parse, this is my winger, Bitty, and his boyfriend, Thomas."

 

"It's nice to meet you both." Kent waved with one hand. 

 

"Kent and Jack played together in...juniors?" Bitty told Thomas. He looked up at both of them for confirmation. Jack nodded, Kent did too, after a split-second where he finally realized he was staring at Thomas' hand around Bitty's waist. “Jack here was just telling us about the media. One of the classes here wants Thomas and his farm to go viral but you know, small town, and all,” he exaggerated his accent. “Your feed can’t all be of baby goats, honey. Some selfies will show it’s not just a class running the show.” He knew he was about to start babbling but he couldn’t stop himself. Anything to keep the weird tension from becoming unbearable.

 

Jack smiled at him expression blank, but his eyes a little wide, like he knew what Bitty was trying to do. “Come on, Kent. I’ll grab you a cup.” Kent shrugged but followed Jack into the crowd. Bitty sighed in relief, not sure if he wanted to go and help his captain or stay out of it entirely. He chose to stay against the warmth of Thomas, taking in everything else that was happening in the party- trying to ignore the strange interaction that just occurred. 

 

——————

 

"I'm going to make my way to the restroom, sug. You'll be all right?"

 

"Sure," Thomas said slowly. The more he drank, the longer and more drawn out his sentences got. Bitty stood up on his tip-toes to kiss him again before heading up the Haus stairs. 

 

He stood on the top of Thomas' boots, letting his boyfriend squeeze his hips a little. Thomas held on tight, thumbs rubbing skin underneath Bitty's shirt. Winded, Bitty pulled back. "Bathroom," Thomas reminded him. Bitty was glad his face was already a bit red from the alcohol. 

 

At the top of the landing, he heard a quiet, pleading voice coming out of Jack's room "What about Las Vegas?" the voice asked quietly. 

 

"I- I don't know, okay?" Jack didn't sound angry so much as he sounded exhausted. Bitty had done much like the rest of the team over the past semester and avoided the serious NHL talk with Jack. He was getting enough of that from everyone else in the hockey-worshipping world, he didn't need it from his friend and housemates.

 

There was a few seconds of silence and Bitty didn't want to move. The Haus floorboards announced everyone's presence on a regular basis, he didn't trust them not to give him away at that point in time. 

 

"Kenny, I can't do this," Jack finally said. Bitty's eyes widened and he let his hand rest against the wall of the hallway.

 

"Jack...don't you want what they have? Because I know I do."

 

"Who?"

 

"Your teammate and his boyfriend - that's just. Shit, I'm jealous. I'm sorry," Kent backpedaled. There were footsteps in the room.

 

"Bitty and Thomas?" Jack asked.

 

"They look really happy," Kent's voice was quiet and wistful and Bitty's heart ached for him. 

 

"They are happy, the way Bitty tells it. Thomas came up last month for the winter dance too."

 

"He doesn't go to Samwell?"

 

"No, he runs a farm down in Georgia- in their hometown. That's what he was talking about- media-wise. It's a small town, you know. People might not-"

 

"Right," Kent whispered. "Right. That's..."

 

"Bitty said he likes it up here because-" Jack stopped himself short.

 

"Because they don't have to hide," Kent finished his thought with a sigh.

 

"Kenny, why did you come here?"

 

"What do you want me to say, Jack? That I miss you? I miss you, okay?" Kent didn't sound angry- just frustrated and upset. "I'm sorry," he added before Jack could respond. "Just seeing them...and one of my teammates got engaged- I'm sorry. It's not on you, I know it's not. You're just the only person-"

 

"Kenny," Jack said, low and wounded.

 

"I'm sorry," Kent said again.

 

"I can't go to Vegas. You _know_ that."

 

"Yeah," Kent exhaled. "I get that. Thought it was worth a try anyway."

 

"I need to do my own hockey for a little. Without the Zimmermann/Parson narrative."

 

"Parson/Zimmermann," Kent corrected him- the tone of his voice wasn't mean at all.

 

"You wish," Bitty recognized Jack's dry, humorous tone.

 

"Be on my team for the All-Star game," Kent said suddenly.

 

Bitty heard Jack's chuckle and let himself relax a little. "They haven't even announced next year's format yet. It could be by division this year. Even if it's not, they could make us opposing captains.”

 

"I'll defect," Kent said instantly.

 

This time, Jack's "Kenny." came out even more quiet but so pleased and then Bitty didn't hear anymore talking. 

 

——————

 

"Breakfast," Bitty said sweetly into Thomas' ear. Arms tightened around Bitty's waist and a tired groan came from underneath him.

 

"Warm bed," Thomas murmured but he still followed Bitty out from under the covers and down the Haus stairs. They tip-toed over the few people that had passed out in the hallway, not surprised that everyone seemed to be asleep. 

 

Well, everyone except for them and one other person.

 

Kent Parson was in Bitty's kitchen. He was in the same jeans as the night before but at some point, he had stripped down to just a t-shirt. His hair was mussed and Bitty is sure he would have looked exhausted if he didn't already have a confused expression on his face from examining the contents of the Haus fridge. That was understandable considering it was 70% beer and 30% butter.

 

He glanced over and stood up straight when he saw the two of them. "Morning. Bitty and Thomas, right?" His voice sounded rough. He couldn't have been up for too long. 

 

"That's us. Farmer Greg's boy here," Bitty teased, kissing Thomas on the forehead as he pushed him into one of the kitchen chairs. He didn't miss the fond smile that passed over Kent's face at the action. 

 

"Dicky," Thomas shot back- or more like sleepily murmured back. Bitty felt a bit bad about making him leave the bed but once the rest of the boys started smelling the breakfast, he knew it would be tough to set some aside for him. Thomas rarely slept in past five in the morning so when he knew his morning chores didn't need to be done, it was hard to pry him out of bed. Bitty skirted around Kent to grab some butter out of the fridge. 

 

"Do you want help?" Kent asked uncertainly, staying strangely still as Bitty puttered around him.

 

"Can hockey players cook?" Bitty asked. "Besides me, I mean, of course." He went through his drawer of kitchen towels and slipped an apron over his head. 

 

"Breakfast foods, yes. Anything else? No." Kent winced. He stared at the offered apron for a few seconds but then took it from Bitty. He skipped settling it over his head and instead just obediently tied it around his waist. 

 

"I do remember you making us some pancakes once. It was one of the only things your billet mom would let you cook," Jack said from the open doorway. Kent and Bitty turned around at the same time. Jack's tired smile seemed happy, and he didn't seem to want to take his eyes off of Kent. "They were mostly chocolate though. You swore that you accidentally tipped the bag of chocolate chips into the batter but I still don't believe you."

 

That's when the ears of Kent Parson, actual NHL star, turned dark red in the middle of the Haus kitchen. He quickly turned around, taking the bowl Bitty handed him and carefully using the paddle to mix the batter. "Don't know what you're talking about, Zimms."

 

Taking pity on his sous chef, Bitty narrowed his eyes at his captain. "If you want pancakes, I don't want to hear any complaining." Jack held his hands up and pulled out a kitchen chair. He nodded to Thomas who gave a sleepy wave.

 

Kent stood next to Bitty, both of them in front of the stove. In a silent thank you, Kent let his hip softly knock against Bitty's. 

 

Bitty smiled. "See if we have any chocolate chips in the cupboard. A hangover is a good enough reason for hockey players to skirt around nutrition plans, don't you think?"

 

——————

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words on tumblr & AO3. I really appreciated it and I hope you liked this alternate ending. I modeled Thomas' side career after James Rebank, a shepherd in England who brought/is bringing more attention to farming activism issues through the use of social media, writing a book, et cetera. His twitter can be found here: https://twitter.com/herdyshepherd1

**Author's Note:**

> Same username name on tumblr
> 
> There is an alternate ending where Bitty & Thomas work out their shit cause I MAYBE got too attached to my OC, so I'll try to work that out & post it


End file.
